Automaton
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2017 |dlc = Tomato Version June 7, 2018 (NOW) Classic September 5, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Tomato Version) |dg = (Classic/Tomato Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Tomato Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Tomato Version) |alt = Tomato Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Tomato Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Tomato Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to to (Classic) (Tomato Version) |gc = to to (Classic) Light Blue (Tomato Version) |lc = (Classic) (Tomato Version) |pictos = 156 (Classic) 186 (Tomato Version) |nowc = Classic Automaton Tomato Version AutomatonALT AutomatonALTRetake ( )https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Automatonaltretake_codename_proof.png |audio = |dura = 4:16 |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Tomato Version Isaiah Rashaad https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ |perf = Classic Kenj y Keass https://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Tomato Version Manuel Constantino https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ }}"Automaton" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a humanoid robot with a helmet-like head. He is primarily yellow with a black face and torso. While yellow, his body flashes pink. He changes to a black base color, where he flashes pink, blue, and green. Tomato Version The dancer is a tomato with blue sunglasses with yellow dots around the frame, a black goatee, and two gloves (the left one is white and has a golden bracelet, and the right one is light blue). Under that, he has a green shirt with green pants. He also wears white sneakers. Background Classic The background is primarily composed of turquoise computer hardware. The dancer's platform is a pointed, circular turquoise gear. The hardware flashes as the dancer spirals inward. It then spirals into some neon-lit squares, which are doors that open to the dancer's figure spinning. He then gets into a dark room with blue square and circle-shaped vents, which he spirals in to. During the bridge, he transports into a warehouse with motionless clones of him. Tomato Version The background takes place in a fridge with full of food and condiments. During the chorus and breakdown, the fridge turns into a dance party. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your right forearm out to the right in a punching motion. Gold Move 3: Put both your arms out at a right angle. automaton_gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Automaton gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game automaton_gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Automaton gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Tomato Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Tomato Version routine: Gold Move 1: Stand straight with your arms held at right angles almost in front of your face. Gold Move 2: Lean to the left with your right arm pointed in front of you and slowly bring it back in an upward arc. Gold Move 3: Point forward with your right arm and kick your left leg. AutomatonALT_gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Automatonalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game AutomatonALT gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Automatonalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game AutomatonALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Automatonalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Hall Of Fame *Electro *Solo * *Electro Beats * *All Songs A-E Tomato Version *Electro *Solo * *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Jamiroquai in the series. *"Junkie" is censored. *The following mistakes are present in the lyrics: **"Am I love?" is misinterpreted as "In my love". **"Where they've given me" is misinterpreted as "When they've given me". **"I steal the moon on silver nights" is misinterpreted as "I steal the moon on summer nights". **"My soul is null and void tonight" is misinterpreted as "My soul is numb and for tonight". **"And cry for freedom" is misinterpreted as "In claws of freedom". **"And tilt my head towards the sun" is misinterpreted as "And turn my head towards the sun". **"Feel like a man who fell to Earth"/"But this is not where I belong" is misinterpreted as "Feel like a man who said to us"/"That this is not where I belong". *In the Tomato Version, the audio is shortened at the beginning and the end, cutting out during the line "You know I need something I can hold onto", but it was not the case in the Classic routine. **This marks the first time two different routines for the same song have alterations in the in-game audio. Classic *'' '' is the first Solo routine where the pictograms have black arrows. In previous games, when the glove color was black (such as Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) and Rock N Roll), the pictograms' arrows were a different color. *During the first few parts of the routine, the coach s glove is missing. *Although the forward and backward arrow for pictograms had been redesigned before the announcement of , four of s use the old version. *In the E3 announcement video, the pictogram have their default colors and the background is more greenish than black. *In the UK preview gameplay, the pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 is more saturated. In the final game, it has the typical Gold Move pictogram color. *In and , the audio in the Classic version does not fade out. *The coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Tomato Version *The caption for (Tomato Version) routine is based on a pun on the song s name, "Au'tomato'n". *In , the code name has been changed to "AutomatonALTRetake".https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Automatonaltretake_codename_proof.png Gallery Game Files Automaton cover generic.jpg|''Automaton'' Automatonalt cover generic.png|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) Automaton cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Automatonalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Tomato Version) Automaton cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Automatonalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Tomato Version) Automaton banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Automatonalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Tomato Version) automaton map bkg.png| map background (Classic) automatonaltretake map bkg.png| map background (Tomato Version) Automaton_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Automaton_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) AutomatonALT_BC.jpg| cover (Tomato Version) AutomatonALTRetake_Cover_1024.png| cover (Tomato Version) Automaton p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Automatonalt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Tomato Version) Automaton_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) AutomatonALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Tomato Version) automaton picto errors.png|Pictogram errors (Classic - the old backward arrow is used instead of the updated one) In-Game Screenshots Automaton menu.png|''Automaton'' on the menu (8th-gen) automaton load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) automaton coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Automatonalt menu.png|Tomato Version on the menu (8th-gen) Automatonalt load.JPG| loading screen (Tomato Version, 8th-gen) Automatonalt coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tomato Version, 8th-gen) Automaton_jdnow_menu.png|''Automaton'' on the menu Automaton_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Automaton_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Automatonalt_jdnow_menu.png|Tomato Version on the menu Automatonalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tomato Version) Automatonalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Tomato Version) Automaton_jd2019_menu.png|''Automaton'' on the menu Automaton_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Automaton_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Automatonalt_jd2019_menu.png|Tomato Version on the menu Automatonalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Tomato Version) Automatonalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tomato Version) Promotional Images Automaton-Jamiroquai_Widescreen_293243.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Automaton promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BU_mi-jBqM_/ Automaton promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Automaton teaser.jpg|Teaser Automaton ItsyBitsyRetake JohnWALT jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini and John Wayne s Extreme Version) Behind the Scenes Automaton conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com (Classic) automaton conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) automaton conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) automaton conceptart 4.png|Concept art 4 (Classic) automaton conceptart 5.png|Concept art 5 (Classic) automaton conceptart 6.png|Concept art 6 (Classic) automaton conceptart 7.png|Concept art 7 (Classic) automaton conceptart 8.png|Concept art 8 (Classic) automaton conceptart 9.jpg|Concept art 9 (Classic) automaton conceptart 10.jpg|Concept art 10 (Classic) Automatonalt bts.png|Behind the scenes (Tomato Version) Automatonalt makeitjingle reallife.jpg|Tomato Version s costume in real life (along with Make It Jingle) Beta Elements Automaton beta.gif|Beta background and default pictogram color Automatonalt beta color scheme.png|Beta Tomato Version coach (darker colors) Automaton beta gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (more saturated) Others automaton thumnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton_(Tomato_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton_(Tomato_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton background showreel.png|Background 1 Automaton background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 EatMe.png|The tomato version in the Sweet Beats icon along with P1 and P3 of PoPiPo NeonTouch.png|The classic coach in the High Voltage icon along with Titanium and Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Videos Official Music Video Jamiroquai - Automaton Automaton (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Automaton" - Just Dance 2018 "Automaton" - Just Dance Now Automaton - Just Dance 2019 'Tomato Version' "Automaton" (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now - Automaton (Alternate) 13K 5 stars "Automaton" (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Automaton - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Automaton pt-br:Automaton tr:Automaton Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jamiroquai Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Kenj'y Keass Category:Manuel Constantino Category:Shortened Songs